


Broken (DISCONTINUED)

by ShiitakeSue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Identity Reveal, Just read, Must Read, Rejection, Tags no more, done, im bad with tags and too lazy to continue, marinette is broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiitakeSue/pseuds/ShiitakeSue
Summary: What happens when Marinette gets rejected by Adrien, thrown in a dumpster by Cholè, and grounded by her parents for continuesly being tardy? Answer: an akumatized Marinette. Then, Adrien finds out and oh boy! (Discontinued Work.)





	1. Rejections, Groundings, and Bullies

Rejections, Groundings, and Bullies

It was well-known by almost everyone that Marinette Dupain-Cheng crushed hard on her fellow friend and famous model Adrien Agreste, who just happened to be the son of the eccentric fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste. Heck, Marinette knew the boys’ daily schedule by heart and had pictures plastered to her wall of him (with a computer background and complete Adrien the Fragrance set, too). So, of course every single time he was around Marinette would put on a hell of a creepy grin according to her best friend, Alya Cèsaire, and stutter like no one’s business. Of course, now, Marinette would never have even thought about confessing to the green eyed, gorgeously blond-haired, and perfectly tanned model, but at some point, she was going to gather up the courage to do the following, confess in a flustered Marinette sort of way.

Yep, today was the day Marinette Dupain-Cheng would confess to Adrien Agreste in hot mess. It was today and all because of Alya losing hope each day that “Operation: Adrinette” was ever going to happen. Nope. Marinette would be a clumsy and quite flabbergasted girl while Adrien would remain the innocent and oblivious one. But, Alya had enough with this stupid game of flustered girl and dense rich boy. So, right after class with Ms. Mendeleiev for Chemistry, Alya decided upon talking to her best friend who was getting up out of her seat.

“The bell! Ok, I guess that means that class is over now and we get to leave.” Marinette said as she walked out the door of the classroom and into the hallway where kids were gallivanting around and leaving their lockers with their friends to their next classes. “Ok girl. But, before we move on, can I speak with you first, please? It’s pretty important and it’s been on my nerves for the past, I don’t know, two years?!” Alya said then, sounding desperate and Marinette clearly understanding Alya’s tone.

“Alya, what is it? Are your sisters causing trouble again or did Nino break you heart? Or, or-“ Before Marinette could continue, Alya cut her off, her head shaking back and forth, signifying a no. “Marinette, girl, stop overwhelming yourself with concern. It’s not about me at all because, in fact, it’s about you!” Alya said as she facepalmed because Marinette was just so clueless. “Me? Wha-what about me? I-last time I checked, I was fine, no troubles.” 

“Marinette....this is about you and someone.” Alya felt a Cheshire smirk spread across her mouth horizontally as she saw Marinette grimace at her words. “Me and someone? Alya, give me the deets, now.” Ok. Now, to let Adrinette come in. 

“You and Adrien. I see you looking at him dreamily everyday in class, not even managing to get a single coherent sentence out. Plus, you give home this creepy shit-eating grin and have like a terrible stalker crush on him. Then, you talk about him all the time and it’s like...why?! Adrien isn’t aware of your feelings which is truthfully bad enough and then you don’t even tell him why you like him, instead you do what I mentioned earlier, plus so much more. I mean, this is ridiculous, girl! It needs to stop because...come on-“ Alya then continues to ramble about how crazy their relationship is and the ‘I can’t tell him’, the ‘just a friend’, and the overall way they act to each other.

“Ahem, girl. My point is, is that you need to tell him you like him, stat! No more stalling because you two are practically made for each other. Besides, I’m already dating Adrien’s best friend, Nino.” Alya then stopped and stared at Marinette who was just glaring at Alya with her big shining blue-bell eyes and blue hair. “Alya. I-I, your absolutely right. It’s my fault that Adrien is so oblivious. I haven’t stepped up and told him. Besides, he probably just thinks I don’t like him or that I am just a klutz and I mean well, but we’re just, just friends. Then, again, I could be wrong and the only thing really stopping me is a fear of r-re-re-rej-reject-rej-rejection.” 

“Well, there’s only one way to find out, right? So, get out there and confess with confidence because I’ve been waiting a long time for my OTP ship, other the Ladynoir, to sail.” Alya stated and Marinette pursed her light pink lips and then moved her mouth speak. “U-um, w-when and OTP ship?!” Marinette stuttered a bit and Alya just laughed hysterically. “Right after school, girl. But, seriously, you have to do it and if not I guess Mr. Sunshine Pretty Boy will get notified by the one and only official Alya herself. Also, my OTP ship is Adrinette.” 

“Y-you s-ship m-m-m-meee w-w-with A-A-Adriennnnn?!?!” Marinette stammered and Alya purposefully changed the subject. “Ok, well, let’s get to class now. Then remember, after school, girl. I’m watching you.” Marinette gulped down the lump in her throat and in silence, walked with Alya to class. Geez, sometimes Marinette wondered why she had Alya as her bff. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

So, it was after school as Marinette and Alya walked down the narrow and green-painted metal flight of stairs to her locker in the locker room. Then, Marinette stopped, sighed, and said as much as she didn’t want to, “So, now?” Alya grinned eagerly and said, “Yep, now. See him with Nino over there?” Marinette’s gaze now lingered over to see a brown haired boy standing with Adrien. Nino, him and Nino, they were talking about...anime? Whatever. Anyways, Marinette had a task to do, alright, otherwise Alya would just do it for her.

“Y-Yep, o-ok I-I’m going to him see, I meannnnn see him! Right now. Yep-“ Before Marinette could continue, Alya pushed Marinette as she then stumbled forward and saw him walking down the stairs of Françoise Dupont Collège. “A-Adrien!! Hey!!” 

Adrien was casually talking to Nino and then he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. “Huh?! Hang on a minute, Nino. Oh, hey Marinette. What’s up?” Adrien said, giving off his usual placid vibe. Marinette saw him look at her and immediately blushed a crimson red. “N-nothing, I-I mean s-something, o-o-obviously. S-So I-I um, forgive me, b-b-b-but I-I-l-l-l-lo-lov-lovely you, I-I m-mean l-love YOU!!” Marinette felt herself about to faint as Adrien just stood there, staring. “Y-you, what?! D-did you just say that you l-l-Iove me? Adrien was dumbfounded by what Marinette had just said to him. Sure, she was confident, talented, especially in designing, caring, kind, the cutest klutz you’ll ever see, class president, and had tons of friends (always standing up for herself), b-but he couldn’t except her. No. Marinette was an amazing girl, but he only had eyes for one person to enter his heart forever more, Ladybug. No one else. So, with that, he had to let Marinette down gently as possible because the last things he wanted was to break Marinette’s, his princess, the last thing he wanted was to break her heart.

“L-listen carefully Marinette, ok? Your amazing, truly, and talented, b-but I just can’t except your heart. So, um, can we just be friends?” Adrien was so disgusted with himself at the moment, but this was for his own good. Marinette, on the other hand, was on the verge of tears. “A-Adrien, I-I....I can’t.....I’m just going t-to leave...” Marinette felt a tear running down her cheek as she pushed past tons of other people for home. Alya, of course, tried calling and reaching out to her bff, but unfortunately, she was gone. Marinette was rejected by her one true love. It was the end. 

“A-Adrien, how could you? Honestly, it’s one thing to have a celebrity crush, b-but this?! This has gone on far enough, man. You need to think about what you’ve done because Marinette probably is in angst and all you do is say ‘can we just be regular friends with platonic feelings’. I mean that would’ve been fine if you would’ve explained why a-and-“ Suddenly Adrien was feeling ashamed as Nino spoke and cut him off. “Y-you know what?! Your absolutely right, Nino. I seriously need to go and think about what I’ve done, I’m sorry. I guess I’ll just go.” Adrien shrugged and in his head said, ‘go talk to Alya about Marinette and tell her to explain why I rejected her and that I didn’t mean to hurt her feelings like that.’ So, with that thought in mind, Adrien went to talk to Alya, for he personally knew Marinette needed space.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Marinette was running, running, and running through the streets of Paris, France. She didn’t know where she would stop exactly at this point, probably home, b-but was she even sure now.? ‘Faster, Marinette,’ she thought and that’s when she heard her kwami, Tikki, whispering her name. Marinette looked inside her bag. “Tikki? What, what is it?” Marinette noticed Tikki’s face that was scrunched up into one expression she couldn’t decipher. “Marinette, um.....” Marinette looked around to see Cholè with Sabrina a-and her phone? 

“Well, well, well, it looks like Maribrat just found me out. You dropped your phone as you were running, so I thought it would look perfect in the garbage, a place that you belong in too with that trashy outfit of yours.” Marinette knew Cholè got a hold of the Bee Miraculous, but after her mom passed in a plane crash on the way to Venezuela, Cholè became kind of a brat again, abandoned the Miraculous, and didn’t even look for support from people like Adrien. Well, at least Team Miraculous still had Carapace, Chat, and Rena, right?! Anyways, Marinette snapped out of her thoughts and saw Cholè angrily marching towards her.

“Hey, don’t ignore me! I said you belong in the trash.” With that, Cholè shoved Marinette hard as she tripped on a crack in the sidewalk. Then, Sabrina caught her and laughed maniacally as she kicked Marinette, then, she landed in the garbage with her phone. “Ugh...w-wha! Hey.....” Marinette burst into tears, carefully picked up her phone, and silently left for home. Today wasn’t happening. It...it just wasn’t. Was it? It was and because of that, Marinette almost felt, broken.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Marinette opened the door to her parents happy little bakery illustrating the smell of fresh croissants, begets, and macaroons. Then, things weren’t so happy because Marinette’s mom and dad, Sabine and Tom Dupain-Cheng, were standing there, anger boiling inside. “Marinette!” Marinette looked up at her mom and dad, scared. “M-Maman, a-are you ok? W-what happened?” Marinette was panicking at this point, sweat trickling down her face to her neck. “I think you know. We’ve had this talk before and I can’t believe this has happened again. Marinette, why? Why do you keep choosing to skip school because me and your father, we thought we raised you to be better then this. I mean, Tom, just take a look at how many tardies Marinette has had this week alone!”

Marinette was unsatisfied with this and tried immediately to fix things. “Wait! I can explain! Y-you see...I-I-I—“ Marinette paused and scoffed at her own thoughts of what to say. She couldn’t say she was late everyday because she was Ladybug, could she? No. Her identity absolutely had to remain a secret, no matter what the circumstances. “Little lady, until you can give us a earnest response as to why your repeatedly missing school and are having all these tardies, you’re grounded.” Marinette’s dad said with disappointment in his daughter and a slightly raised eyebrow. Marinette’s heart sank away and it felt as if she was about to shatter into a million pieces. No, no matter what she said or lame excuse she made, her parents would not be amused and because we all know Marinette is terrible at lying. 

So, with that Marinette Dupain-Cheng officially felt broken, her heart shattered and no more light being seen. Today, Marinette was going to go to her room and die. No more good life for her, it was over. Even Tikki tried to coax Marinette to believe it would be alright, that everything would get better. However, Marinette knew deep down it wouldn’t. Let’s just see, today Adrien rejected her, Cholè pushed her into a smelly dumpster, and her parent’s practically thought she was the worst kid ever and would never to be shown in public again, due to the humiliation. She felt dead cold inside and there was nothing anyone could do. But, in the mean time she could at least talk to Tikki and get rid of some of her Adrien stuff, mainly the posters (this is sad news for me, but he rejected her so, yeah, what else could she possibly do). 

“Tikki, I-I don’t know what to....” Tikki was shocked and wanted to help soothe her master in any way possible. “Don’t worry Marinette. Your the Chosen for a reason, you are brave, kind, confident, and loyal to all. Everything will get better, I promise and don’t worry, their are other fish in the sea.” Tikki said confidently and flashing an adorable kwami approved wink. But, would everything get better and would Marinette really be alright, or would she stay broken. In fact, why was she even the Chosen? Was it because she helped Master Fu when he almost got run over by a car? Marinette, in fact, didn’t know at this point, all she wanted was to relax and forget about all today’s terrible, unfortunate events, that was all.


	2. Akumas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Fortune comes to play.★ ☆✦ ✧ ✩ ✪ ✫ ✬ ✭ ✮ ✯ ✰ ⁂ ⁎ ⁑ ✢ ✣ ✤ ✥ ✱ ✲ ✵ ✶ ✷ ✸ ✹ ✺ ✻ ✼ ✽ ✾ ✿ ❀ ❁ ❂ ❃❈ ❉ ❊ ❋ ❆ ❅ ⋆ ≛♔ ♕ ♖ ♗ ♘ ♙ ♚ ♛ ♜ ♝ ♞ ♟ ♤ ♠ ♧ ♣ ♡ ♢ ♩ ♪ ♫ ♬ ♭ ♮☊✎✑ £ ¥ ₮ ৲ ৳ ௹ ฿ ៛ ₠ ₡ ₢ ₣ ₤ ₥ ₦ ₧ ₨ ₩ ₪ ₫ ₭ ₯ ₰ ₱ ₲ ₳ ₴ ₵ ￥ ﷼ ¤ ƒ

Chapter 2 Akumas

Today was officially marked the third day Marinette Dupain-Cheng had not attended her school (she had found ways to not go), but instead getting lost in her seemingly endless thoughts. Yep! Marinette had just been sitting her pink floral chair for the last two days, avoiding the world. In her opinion, everything was unfortunate. Then, the only thing that brought her comfort was talking to Tikki and playing the new game she got for Christmas, Ultimate Mecha Strike llll™. In fact, not even her fighting akumas as Ladybug could bring her to her knees and confronting Chat Noir? ! Yeah, no, it just wasn’t happening.

Sorry, but Ultimate Mecha Strike llll™ was all that could ignite her interest. No, Alya Cèsaire and her “®” rated Ladyblog symbol and no Mr. Perfect to think about. For Marinette no responsibilities and endless croissants and macaroons were prize too. However, today Marinette’s parents had decided Marinette come out of her room, literally the only place that brought her comfort, and go to school. School.

So, with that, Marinette seemingly decided to do the only thing she felt would be logical at the moment and come out of her room to face her parent’s. Actually, no. Maybe she could just run away, after all, she was sixteen-years-old now. But, then her parents would go looking for her, Paris and Chat Noir would wonder where Lin the hell Ladybug was, and the press would buzz the news to everyone. Also, she would just be more miserable then ever and be in guilt. Ugh, why was this so hard to decide upon? Ok, maybe she could text Luka because he was cool and seemed to be a placid sort of guy who clearly cared about her feelings one way or another.

So, Marinette whipped out her phone, in which now had two long cracks from what Cholé had done to it, and cautiously scrolled down to the “L’s” on her contacts. Then, she hit the one titled “Luka” and hesitantly pressed the bubble with a symbol of speech bubble, signifying that this was how you messaged someone by text. Next, she typed:

 **Marinette:** **Hey** **Luka!** **This** **is** **Marinette and I know that we barely text but, well, um,**   **is this a good time?**

Marinette carefully read over the text and sent it. Instantly, up popped a response.

**Luka: So this is Marinette? You can text me, you know.**

Ok. Nice and simple, it was all good, all good, after all, Luka didn’t go to Marinette’s school.

 **Marinette:** **Oh, ok.**   **I-I just, I’m having a really hard time right now and I did’t know who else to make conversation with. Sorry! Ha! Ha! XD**

Marinette giggled at her little response and hoped Luka would respond again.

 **Luka:** **It’s** **fine** **Marinette**. **So** , **what’s** **up?**!

Marinette, for a minute, didn’t know how exactly to respond to Luka’s question without making it seem weird, but she just tapped the send button with her hovering and shaky finger, dealing with what she had.

 **Marinette** : Um, you see, Adrien kinda rejected me and my life just fell apart.

 

Then, Marinette awaited his response and while hoping it would cheer her up, be helpful.

Luka: Well, you don’t need him do you? I mean, doesn’t he deserve Cholé or Lila? They seem like his type.

Reading this text made Marinette shiver, maybe Texting Luka wasn’t such a good idea after all. He just seemed more....jealous, then anything.

Marinette: Luka....um, look. Just reading what you sent to me, I— it’s not a good idea to be texting you, sorry. I honestly thought what you texted me would cheer me up because you seemed like a nice guy. However, clearly you only care about having me and don’t take into consideration on how I feel. Your jealously, currently, is stronger then anything a-and I-I’m not looking for another guy at the moment because, for one, my heart still belongs to Adrien (even after rejection). S-So, I think I’m done, b-but I appreciate your empathy towards me, truly. Not! Bye, Luka.

From then on, Marinette did’t even think about looking back at her phone or a jealous Luka for the matter. Instead, she would just fall asleep, not doing anything and suffering life’s unfortunate events. Even, her favorite game and Tikki, the most caring and lovable kwami ever, literally, couldn’t be of assistance now. It was over for her, everything about her previously miraculous (see what I did there) life, was over. Gone. But, what Marinette Dupain-Cheng wasn’t aware of, was a certain villain sensing negative emotions stronger then ever before with Marinette. Again, of course Marinette had almost got akumatized before like when Lila came in and made Marinette jealous or when Cholé ruined Mme Bustier’s birthday gift, in fact, she had almost even gotten akumatized the last couple days but she had avoided Hawkmoth with her power of luck and Tikki by her side. Now, though, Tikki herself felt that luckiness fading (it was there, mainly because of Mari’s positive attitude towards everything) and instead it was replace with vibes much darker.

Now Hawkmoth has his chance and as much as Tikki tried, she failed, it was as if Marinette couldn’t hear her voice anymore, to upset and miserable. All the filled the air, in fact, were her sobs, so misfortunate she was. Tikki could just sense the negative vibes filling the air and again, here Hawkmoth was preying on the weak.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Gabriel Agreste was sitting with a cup of coffee in hands, while sketching out his newest design, thinking about more ways to torture his son when he felt negative vibes so strong, he could sense it from miles away. Yes! This was a special one, indeed. Of course, some would call Gabriel crazy, but he knew better, he knew his purpose. All he needed were the two most powerful Miraculous in his possession, the Ladybug and Cat ones, and then he would bring his dear Emilie back from her eternal and dreary slumber in order for his family to be reunited. So, maybe, just maybe, this one would be the one. One shiny polished shoe stepped out as Gabriel scanned the area for any sign of another person. Clear.

Now, it was time to do what he already did, a smirk played on his lips. “Nooroo, I sense negative emotions so strong, so, I think this time will be interesting.” Gabriel then said as he pushed the buttons on the portrait of his beloved wife. Then, of course, a platform (familiar to us fans) came down and there Gabriel Agreste was, getting whisked away to his layer, Hawkmoth’s to be exact. “Ha! Ha! Ha! It is time...Nooroo, Dark Wings! Rise!”

In a flash, white butterflies circulated around Gabriel Agreste as he was transformed into the power mad villain and arch-nemesis of Ladybug and Chat Noir, Hawkmoth. “Now, my akuma,” Hawkmoth caught a hold of one of the white butterflies flying around him and cupped his hand together in a way so he could trap the butterfly and it wouldn’t escape. “I sense a girl so caught up in her emotions and ever so heartbroken, ever so misfortunate. Fly away my little akuma and evilize that girl!” With that, the now dark and “devil” of a butterfly flew away and went to our beloved future fashion designer and Parisian superhero, Marinette.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Marinette lay in bed, staring at the her trapdoor above her, and thinking about all that was currently going wrong in her life, and the “Luka incident”. In fact, she was so busy thinking, she didn’t even care or bother to notice a black butterfly flying into her room and aiming to her. Tikki, however noticed and shouted, “Marinette! Marinette! Mari—“ The girl wasn’t even focused on Tikki because she too absorbed in her own thoughts. Honestly, though, Tikki was powerless against akumas herself, she needed Marinette, her master, to listen.

But, by then, Tikki shouts were nothing more then a mere snag of a twig in the wind to Marinette because the butterfly already landed in her earring. “Miss Fortune, I am Hawkmoth and I am giving you the power to make other people misfortunate, to make Adrien yours for free. All, I ask in return is Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s Miraculous. Now, do we have a deal?” Marinette felt Hawkmoth speaking to her, the sudden urge to accept. Adrenaline was coursing her body, she was prepared and now Adrien could be hers, for free. “Hmm, yes Hawkmoth. We have a deal.” Suddenly, Marinette felt a dark surge of surge of energy blast through her body. It felt, empowering and good. She never knew she could feel like that before.

Then, a suit spread over her, unlike her Ladybug suit. It had patterns of all types and a belt in the center with the initials of M and F. Then, she also had a mask on with her signature ribbons that were accustomed with her pigtails, but instead of the color red, they were black. Marinette’s hair was also completely black now with dark blue highlights. Now, satisfied with her new and improved look, it was time to spread some misfortunate to all those Parisians and get Adrien for herself. Oh, and maybe she could get revenge on Luka while she was at it too.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is a hint for the next chapter! Adrien will worry about Marinette and talk to everyone about it. Then, he may just go looking for her. Well, till next time with some interesting stuff happening.


	3. Where is Marinette?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So, this chapter is very short, don’t worry though, the next chapter will be longer.

Days. It had been days since anyone had seen Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Alya, Nino, Marinette’s parent’s, all Marinette’s classmates, they all worried about Marinette. But, nothing could compare to the amount of worry Adrien Agreste had for poor Marinette. In fact, he had literally talked to every single person in the school about Marinette. He honestly felt terrible for rejecting her like that and all, beside Ladybug probably wouldn’t ever love him anyways, right?

Adrien honestly didn’t know what to do, he knew if Marinette was anywhere she surely wouldn’t to see him after, after the rejection. The worry Adrien had, he didn’t even know where it was coming from, but he did know that the worry he showed for his classmate, his dear friend, best even. It was strong, stronger then anything. That was it. 

Adrien Agreste had to find Marinette, tell her everything was okay and that he was extremely sorry, for everything. Even Ladybug didn’t outmatch his innermost feelings for Marinette right now because, in all fairness, nothing mattered more. So, he decided upon a plan to go find some evidence of where Marinette went, but not as Adrien. No. The one and only Chat Noir was going to find Marinette and he knew exactly where to start.

“Plagg, Claws Out!!” Adrien shouted the words and in a flash, a familiar black leather-clad suit engulfed his body. Then, there wasn’t any longer Adrien Agreste standing there, but in his place Chat Noir, the suave and flirty Paris of superhero. “Now, it’s time for Marinette’s knight in shining leather to find her.” With that being said, Adrien extended his baton and leaped from rooftop to rooftop and all the way to Marinette’s.


	4. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one-sided Reveal.

Adrien landed on Marinette’s balcony with a soft thud. Then, he cautiously walked over to Marinette’s trapdoor, leading to her room. First knocking, like he would when he would visit her sometimes, no one responded. So, with that, Adrien called Marinette, “Marinette, Mari, princess, are you there? Look, I heard what happened and all with Adrien, but I just wanted if you were, um, okay?” No response. Marinette, st this point, definitely wasn’t there. 

Of course, now, Adrien knew this would be kind of rude to just barge into her room like this, but he needed to get to the bottom of this. So, Adrien entered Marinette’s room cautiously, hoping nothing would happen. Then, surprisingly, nothing did and everything was quite, too quiet. “M-Marinette? Anyone?” No answers. But, then Adrien heard a noise. 

It was quiet and nothing more then a mere whisper, but Adrien could hear it, especially since he had heightened senses as Chat Noir. “C-Chat N-Noir...over h-h-h-here...” Adrien scanned the room, it was dark, but he had night vision, so it was fine. Then, Adrien spotted what looked like a little red splotch in the dark. “O-ver h-here...” Chat quickly ran over to where the noise was and bent down. There, on the ground, was a little red and black spotted thing. Wait a second, black and red spots? Ladybug, it was a kwami, Ladybug’s kwami to be exact. “Y-your a —“ Chat was cut off as the kwami got up and floated, like Plagg, but she was hovering very close to where she had been laying, and nearly managing to even stand. 

“L-listen, I-I can explain everything, but as I s-speak you cannot talk, j-just listen...” At this current moment, several things hit Adrien like a rock. One was that there was a kwami in Marinette’s room which meant, Marinette was Ladybug, the love of his life, and he had rejected her. Then, Adrien felt absolutely terrible. Why? How could he have been so terribly and utterly blind? Just as Cholè would have said, this was ridiculous...utterly ridiculous. 

“C-Chat, l-listen...I understand y-your in s-s-hock r-right now b-but, p-lease...M-Marinette...s-she, s-she...” Adrien suddenly felt like he would do anything for Marinette, Marinette was the girl behind the mask, and he fucking loved that girl. Then, hearing Ladybug’s kwami speak like that, he knew something was up, indeed. “M-Marinette, l-look....” Tikki slowly floated up to Marinette’s computer and turned it on, there, was Nadja Shamock. 

“Nadja Shamack here. It’s just the news, folks and today we have some interesting news. Today someone is wrecking havoc on Parisians, she calls herself Miss Fortune. We suspect it’s one of Hawkmoth’s akumatized victims, but it isn’t just any old victim. No, because this victim, people, is a none other then Ladybug, Paris’s amazing superhero along with Chat Noir. Now, we have to depend on Chat Noir to save us all, also, a warning to Adrien Agreste, it seems she is targeting you the most. Nadja Shamack out!” Adrien just stared at the screen, his lady got akumatized? No! It couldn’t be, could it? Plus, now she was targeting his alter ego, Adrien Agreste. 

“Is this true?” Tikki nodded. “I’m T-Tikki, and y-yes it I-is t-true, she is a-a-akumatized...but you can save her...” Adrien was super worried now, he had to save her, Marinette, his lady, his princess. “I-I have to save her....” Quietly, Tikki nodded at Chat Noir. “You can, you should go do it.” Adrien was going to save her and there was no holding back.


	5. Ladybug, snap out of it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien feels something in the air just isn’t right.

Chat Noir was running through the streets of Paris at night, no sign of the akumatized Marinette anywhere (and he had been looking for hours). Then, only one question stood on Adrien’s mind, where was his precious Maribug now?! Was she planning something?! How would Adrien paw-sibbly save his princess?!

Adrien was honestly sick of looking, out of breath, and, even though it was the love of his life he had to save, he needed an honest to god break. He needed to go sit somewhere, anywhere. Oh, wait! There was a flat-roofed building he could go land on, though, he would have to be careful. Careful because Adrien knew something about the night, this Parisian night in particular, was off. It was off in the sense that somebody, a person, was watching him. 

After that, Adrien shook his head to snap out of his thoughts as he carefully sat down behind a vent on the roof. He sighed and closed his eyes only thinking about Marinette, her beautiful and mesmerizing bluebell eyes gleaming like they were the only thing that mattered in this world. Her— 

Adrien heard a noise. A bang. 

“Why kitty? What a fine night we are having, am I right?” Adrien turned his head, his faux cat ears pressing against his head, and his smile. Gone. Looking at the girl, it was no doubt his lady. The hair she had was still pigtails, but her hair was a different tone then usual and her outfit was filled with all sorts of patterns. He also noticed the initials of M and F on her belt. Nothing nice remained, as he could tell, and her eyes he had just been thinking about, now cold, dark, and emotionless. 

“M’lady, I mean, Marinette, I mean, just...please snap out of it,” Adrien confessed. “Awn, does the kitty-cat care about the little old bug?” The Akumatized Marinette said, straightening her shoulders and staring directly into Chat’s very cat-like eyes. “Well, too bad! Miss Fortune is here and no longer is there such a person known as Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Now give me your Miraculous.” Marinette shouted and Adrien doing just about everything in his power to avoid her dull gaze. 

“I-I can’t and won’t, Mari. Now, w-what’s your goal and how, how did this happen to you of all the people?” Adrien blurted, knowing that it probably had something to do with himself. “Oh my dear Chat Noir, it’s lot’s of things. It’s the little things like Adrien rejecting me when I poured out my heart and soul for him or Chloe, that brat. Luka, my parents, and you. Always being so annoying.” 

Adrien’s heart was pounding loudly in his chest. Why her? Yes, Hawkmoth had akumatized babies before and old people, but this? Not her. 

Suddenly, Miss Fortune continued, “Also, my goal? That is easy. It’s simply to make Adrien Agreste mine and have anyone who wronged me pay!” Adrien was shocked, he didn’t think his assumption about the her going after his civilian form actually correct. “B-but why Adrien? I mean—“ Miss Fortune cut him off. 

“Thanks for the talk Chat Noir but before I take your Miraculous, I want to have a little fun and the best way to do that, is to make Adrien mine,” Miss Fortune said while giving Chat a look of pure disgust and then turning her head away from him. Yep, she was going to have a little bit of fun with Adrien. 

 

The Adrien that ever so sadly rejected her and the Adrien that she wanted, so, so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Bad Guy by Billie Eilish....


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has to save Marinette, but how?!

Adrien landed softly on his Queen-Sized bed. “Plagg,” Adrien began, “LadyBug is after me, what do I do?” Plagg flew over to the cabinet the held all his precious Camemebert and then took a piece using his paws to carry it. 

“Well kid,” Plagg said sympathetically, “You can’t purify akumas, Y’know, the only one who can do that is LadyBug herself.” Adrien nodded in agreement. 

“What do I do then Plagg?” Adrien asked, his tone hoarse and tired sounding. 

“There isn’t much you can do Adrien,” Plagg said, while nibbling on the Camemebert in his paws, “But, you may be able to help her.” Adrien’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“There is a way to help Marinette?” Adrien asked, shoulders tense. 

“Ye-,” Plagg got interrupted by a sudden crash, “Adrien look out!” 

Plagg quickly flew behind Adrien and into his jacket before Miss Fortune could see. “Oh Adrien~”

“M-Marinette?” Adrien said, hesitating. She looked at him and grinned, sinisterly.

“There you are my prince,” she smirked, “I won’t hurt you, don’t worry.” Adrien felt himself tremble ever so slightly, his green eyes shining, he knew this was all his fault.

“Adrien,” she giggled, “Don’t shake or cry, I just want you to be happy.” Guiltily, Adrien looked up at, Miss Fortune, and then he decided to muster up some Chat confidence. 

“What do you want to do to me?” Of course he already knew the answer, but he had to play along. Miss Fortune’s eyes glimmered in the sparkling moonlight.

“All I want is for you to be mine,” Miss Fortune whispered in Adrien’s ear, nearing what Adrien would like to call his personal space limit area. 

“La-Marinette,” He hesitantly said, picking his words carefully, “I would gratefully be yours, but, I can’t because your not yourself right now.” 

“But my prince,” Miss Fortune said, “We can rule Paris together, no one will ever bring harm to you, and all accursed heroes like Chat Noir will never stand our way.”

Cautiously, Adrien stepped away from Miss Fortune, clearly uncomfortable with her presence. “No,” he yelped, “I am not giving in to you when your like this Marinette and I especially wont be with you now.” Miss Fortune’s face contorted into a convincingly angry face. 

“Fine then, “ she cackled, “I guess I will make it so that every person in Paris will feel misfortune, and I can start with that brat, Chloe, then I’ll go to Luka, oh and then I’ll go and get Chat’s Miraculous for HawkMoth.” She kept rambling until Adrien shushed her up.

“What now?” he questioned, “Your going to turn all of Paris miserable with powers Hawkmoth gave you one by one until I agree to be yours in this state that’s not even the person I fell in love with?!” Adrien gasped, letting his emotions subside, and then carefully sitting on his bed, moving his shaggy side-swept bangs out of his eyes. 

“Yep,” she smiled brightly, “that’s exactly what I was and am gonna go do.” 

“Fine then,” Adrien grabbed Miss Fortune’s wrist just as she was about to leave, “I’ll be yours, just don’t leave and go wreck havoc on Paris yet please.”

“So now your agreeing to be mine?” Miss Fortune said, quizzically.

“Yeah,” Adrien huffed, “Just let me go to the bathroom real quick, okay?” Miss Fortune’s face flushed of it’s dull-ish color and then she nodded, turning around. 

“You better be back Sunshine,” she practically barked, “In a minute tops or else.” ‘Wow,’ Adrien thought, ‘she said she wouldn’t hurt me, but now, here she is, an akuma, threatening me like there’s no tomorrow.’ 

“O-Okay,” Adrien stuttered, “Be right back then!” Quick as a hare, Adrien dashed to his bathroom and slammed the door. Plagg, glided from where he had been hiding in Adrien’s Jacket, and he gave Adrien a startled expression.

“Um, what did you just get yourself into kid?” Plagg practically shrieked.

“I have no idea,” Adrien sighed, “But I do know we need a plan.” Plagg nodded almost simultaneously to Adrien finishing his sentence and tapping his chin, in a deep thought.

“Wait,” Adrien gasped, “I have an idea and don’t worry, it doesn’t involve you Plagg, though I do need some information from you.”

“What?” Plagg said, clearly bored at this point. 

“Remember Dark Cupid?” Adrien asked. 

“Yeah,” Plagg started, “Why?”

“That kiss Nadja showed us,” Adrien paused. After Nadja was Akumatized into Prime Queen, LadyBug had told Chat about the kiss, saying it was to save him when Dark Cupid had struck him with that arrow. He never really believed her, however, that is was just to save him. No. But, now that Adrien knew the truth, and that his lady did like him, or at least the Adrien side from what he could tell, he knew that they were soulmates in a sense. Therefore, all of it adding up to, having the kiss not being able to work if LadyBug never actually loved him, and now, in any case, it could or might work on the Akumatized Marinette. 

At this point, it could either work for him or backfire, but it was really his only option. If a kiss like that did work, however, then that would mean Adrien could possibly soften Marinette’s Akumatized state and maybe, for a short time, have HawkMoth lose his full power on her. Also, this meant that she could also maybe turn into LadyBug and quickly purify her akuma, wherever it was. Yep! Perfect plan. 

So, as briefly as Adrien had been in his bathroom, it was was also as quickly as he had left his bathroom and back to Miss Fortune. 

“Handsome boy,” Miss Fortune yelled, “There you are.” 

“Y-Yeah,” Adrien said, while doing his usual nervous habit of placing his hand on his neck. 

Adrien walked up to her silently and put his two hands around her waist, “I’m sorry for doing this without your consent, but, please come back to me, Mari, please, I never meant to hurt you so bad and I’m sorry about everything else that happened to you as well.” Miss Fortune’s eyes widened the size of saucers (literally, their eyes in Miraculous LadyBug are gigantic, but definitely not as bad as anime) and she looked into Adrien’s.

“A-Adrien,” she breathed out, “your hair is so soft.” Adrien held on to her tighter before leaning in and aiming for her strawberry pink lips, that looked like heaven. Then, it happened, Adrien’s lips were against the love of his life’s. In fact, for a brief minute, which actually felt like forever, Adrien felt everything else around him, including all his fears and worries, dissipated. It was practically heaven, that was, until he had to stop and try to continue with his plan. 

“That was amazing,” she practically sang out, “Can we do it again?” Shaking his head slightly and staring into her eyes, Adrien continuously looked for any sign of change within her. And yet, nothing showed in her.

“Really pretty boy?” She laughed maniacally, Adrien startled by her sudden outburst. He thought it worked.

“That’s not going to work on me,” she said, in follow up to her previous statement, “I know exactly what you are up to and I’l just tell you now, it-“ Miss Fortune felt her body become warmer and suddenly, her legs became a wobbly as jello. Plagg snickered within Adrien’s jacket pocket. 

“A-Adrien,” The akuma state Marinette was in stuttered. 

“Marinette, come on,” Adrien said sympathetically, waving his hands in the air, “Get rid of Hawkmoth for a minute; I believe in you.” Then, almost coincidentally, Marinette fell to the floor, a dark purple substance, washing away from her momentarily. 

“Mari, there’s no time to explain,” Adrien shouted in a very worried tone, “but you were basically Akumatized and I had to get you back by k-kissing you, so, um, you need to find LadyBug and have her purify your akuma.” He couldn’t explain to her that her kwami had also been weakened by the akuma in the earring and that he knew her identity, not yet at least. For now he had to keep it a secret so she wouldn’t be Akumatized again. 

“O-Okay t-hen, I’ll go find her, so bye A-Adrien!”Marinette said, while running out of Adrien’s room and back to her room at home to go and get Tikki.   
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Tikki!” Marinette yelled, her voice echoing across her room. 

“Over here, M-Marinette,” Tikki’s small voice spoke and rang out to reach Marinette’s much larger ears. 

“There you are,” she began, “I know your hurt and-“

“Marinette, t-there I-is no time,” Tikki scolded, “You need to transform quick and p-purify the a-akuma in your e-e-earring.”

“T-Tikki,” Marinette stuttered, “Y-Your hurt..”

“I-It’s the akuma in y-your earring,” Tikki cried, “I-It’s making me weak and i-if you don’t p-purify it soon, t-t-then the akuma m-might take c-c-control of you again..” 

“Okay,” Marinette said, “But can I-I at least help to boost your strength a bit?” Tikki gave a weak nod at Marinette. Marinette, in return smiled slightly and ran downstairs to her parents bakery area to grab a freshly baked macaroon. After she grabbed it, she ran all the way up the stairs and threw it to Tikki. 

“Tikki, spots on! Ha!” Marinette felt a familiar energy surge through her, one of luck. Then, before she knew it, she was Ladybug. Quickly, she grabbed her earring that the akuma was residing and called on her famous catchphrase, while half detransforming. 

“MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!”

After Marinette spoke the words, the akuma flew out, white and stunning. Carefully, she picked up her restored earring and put it back on. “It worked,” she began, “I-Tikki, it worked!”

“Marinette,” Tikki smiled, doing circles around Marinette, “I knew you could do it!” Nodding, Marinette knew she had a lot to do as her parents would be worried and she would have to talk to Adrien. But, what would come first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I really liked writing this story...but I honestly feel my motivation for this story isn’t strong enough anymore. I feel that this story is older already and that I’m ready to move on. I did post the last chapter I wrote a while back for y’all to read..but...AGAIN. Something in me says that I just can’t continue on with this story and so, sadly, I have to discontinue it. If any one of you wants to continue on with this...I’ll let you know the whole plot:  
> Marinette getting rejected by Adrien (her parents ground her when she gets home too and Cholè bullies her on her way home with a prank) and then she gets akumatized into Miss Fortune who can make everyone feel the pain she felt. Then, Adrien gets worried about Marinette because she doesn’t show up to school and decides to go look for her (as Chat Noir) and once he shows up at her house, he finds a kwami?! Yep. He finds Tikki and then the truth hits him like a rock. Marinette is Ladybug. So, of course, once he sees Mari akumatized, he has to stop her, but, how?! Well, with love of course (since he can’t purify akumas) and a bit of Ladrien added into the equation. Chat will lure her in with him as Adrien (bait) and then kiss her    or some junk. Then, the kiss will free her from the akuma and she talks to Adrien and of course, Adrien decides not to give away his secret yet (for fun). So, Marinette makes up an excuse to go transform into Ladybug to purify the akuma. Then, eventually, Adrien flirts with her as his civilian form and we all know where that leads. Of course, then this eventually leads to a reveal and Marinette takes time to process it all. Then, Adrien gets worried and, when she never responds and has a fight with Gabriel, he gets akumatised to Chat Blanc and things get all kinds of crazy from there. Marinette might just even take Chat’s ring (hint: his akumatised object isn’t his ring and Plagg flies away with the cat miraculous when he is akumatised) and turn into Kitty Noire (an OC of mine). Then, Ladybug realizes how strong he is and forms a team miraculous once again (Cholè joins again). Then, once he’s back to normal, they both help each other deal with getting over their tragedies and heartaches, eventually becoming boyfriend and girlfriend, then to husband and wife with Emma and Hugo (Emma can (could) have the peacock Miraculous and Hugo could have the Moth one). This is because, during them getting over their akumatizations, Adrien sees Gabriel transform into Hawkmoth and from their Ladybug and Chat kick his ass. 
> 
> Anyways, I am still making more stories...just not this one...
> 
> Thank you all for the support!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. More will be out soon. XD I’m sorry about the minor grammar mistakes!!


End file.
